


Glitter and Gold

by Moonpop



Series: 100 Lifetimes Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, 98 percent fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Thor (Marvel), Ficlet Collection, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpop/pseuds/Moonpop
Summary: thisdorkyficthing wrote a lovely little piece of Lesbian Thor and Loki and I said to them: "Lesbian Thorki is way too rare."So here is my contribution of 25 ficlets to make it less rare.ORThere's something about you and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. Whenever you're near, 'I love you' is all I want to say.





	Glitter and Gold

Loki has a fixation with Thor’s mouth. She knows she shouldn’t have a fixation with her best friend’s mouth. 

She also knows that she should be looking at the T.V. while they eat dinner and not avidly watching the way Thor presses her lips tightly together each time she draws her spoon back out to make sure she gets all of the sauce off of each bite. 

Thor starts to laugh then and turns her gaze to Loki who automatically laughs as well so they can share the joke – whatever it was. 

She manages to refocus her gaze on the T.V. for an action scene and even starts to get drawn into the episode. She’s seen it before, but _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ is never not funny. She manages for all of five minutes before Thor picking her cup up grabs her attention and then she has no choice but to watch how Thor wraps her lips around the straw. 

It makes her feel…well Loki refuses to acknowledge what it makes her feel, just that there is a lot of it. She resists the urge to squirm on her end of the couch. 

She quickly looks down into her own bowl. She doesn’t realize she’s been starting absently into it, or that she hasn’t managed even a third of it, until Thor is placing her hand on top of the one Loki is holding her spoon with. 

“Do you not like it? I can make you something else.” 

It takes Loki a second to realize what she means, before rushing to reassure her. “Oh no, it’s perfect, I promise.” She takes up a large spoonful of the pasta and shoves it into her mouth to emphasize her point. And she’s not lying. Thor, at only sixteen, is an amazing cook. 

Thor smiles for a moment before it falters. “Then what’s wrong?” 

The word ‘nothing’ is out of Loki’s mouth before she can even think about it. Thor squeezes her hand briefly – too briefly – before removing it and using it to tuck a stray stand of hair behind her ear. She looks down while she does it, hiding her face, and Loki feels like a monster because she knows Thor only does that when her feelings are hurt and she doesn't want the other person to know. 

“Okay,” she says softly before moving back onto her own side of the couch and picking up the remote to un-pause the show. 

Loki goes back to her pasta and they sit in uncomfortable silence. Well, if it can be called silence while a T.V. show plays in the background, neither of them really watching it. 

_Fuck it,_ Loki thinks, and before she can stop to overthink the whole thing, blurts: “I like your mouth,” and then instantly wants to die. 

Thor’s head whips towards her, “What?” she asks with a laugh. 

Loki raises her hand to rub at her eyes so she won’t have to look at Thor and says, softly, “I like…you.” Wild horses could not make her repeat her earlier statement. 

Loki is trying desperately to will her body into having an aneurysm when she feels the couch shift and Thor gently removing the bowl from her lap and placing it on the floor. 

“Loki,” she says quietly. 

Loki refuses to remove the hand that is simply covering her eyes at this point. Thor gently lowers it and forces Loki to look up.

Into Thor’s widely smiling face. 

“I like your mouth too,” she says, with zero shame. 

“What?” Loki asks, for lack of anything better to say. Her brain is clearly short-circuiting. 

“I. Like. Your. Mouth. Too.” Thor enunciates every word without even a hint of the embarrassment currently trying to kill Loki. 

Loki means to ask ‘what’ again, although this time with incredulous purpose, but doesn’t get the chance. 

Thor’s lips are soft and warm and full and everything and nothing like Loki thought they would be.


End file.
